PoppiandElliot 1
by PoppiAndElliot
Summary: Its NOT Austin And Ally but i had to pick one so i wrote Austin and Ally stories before check my story Trish Was Right out on my other account but i made this story and i want people to read its more likes one shots its about Poppi who loves Elliot or other way around stuff like that its really cute


I woke up to the sound of my stupid alarm clock. "But wait its a saturday" I whispered to myself. Why is my alarm clock going off. Whatever it doesnt matter anymore.

I went downstairs to find my sister Collin and my mom Issabelle talking about something i really don't care about. "Hi Poppi" My mom greeted me "Hi wheres dad" I asked my mom. My dad is like my bestfriend so i always see him in the morning but this time i didn't. "Hey had to to go to work early hes getting a promoted or something it was suppose to be a surprise but i over heard him talking on i am-" she went on and on so i interruped her "Ok mom i get it". Beep beep my phone went off. It was one of my bestfriends Elliot. Well i kinda have a small crush on him scratch that HUGE crush on him but i know he doesnt like me back so i dont tell him. I decided to call him.  
"Hey whats up" I said  
" I just woke up to my alarm clock even tho its a saturday" He said  
"No way me to" I said and laughed  
"No way" He said  
"Yes way" I said  
"So you got any plans today" He continued  
"No i was suppose to go to the mall with Carson but she canceled" I said and frowned even tho he couldnt see me  
"Oh" That was all he said was Oh maybe he could of said like so wanna hang out or something like that.  
"Yeah" i said i want to keep the convosation going but i dont know how.  
"Well wanna hang out later" YES THERE IT IS I WANTED TO SCREAM AND SHOUT AND LET IT ALL OUT.  
"YES i mean sure" I was so excited it just blurted out but i decided to play it cool  
"Hahaha ok what do you want to do" He asked me  
"Uhmm idk meet me at my house and we will decied" i told him  
"Ok sounds good" he said  
"Ok bye" I said  
"Bye" he said then i hung up  
I walked back into the kitchen "Who was that" Collin asked me. "Elliot" i said "Your boyfriend" she said "HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND" i said as i ran upstairs to get dressed "Ok whatever you say" she said after i ran upstairs. I dont know what to wear this is Elliot i had a crush on him since i met him and now were bestfriends i need to impress him. I started trying on random outfits. Then i found the perfect one. Jean shorts and blue t-shirts and a pair of blue footflops.

Then i heard the door bell. "ITS FOR ME" i called out as i ran down the stairs. "Crap" i said under my breath i forgot to do my hair. I opened the door. "Hey" i said trying to put my hair up in a ponytail then i relalized i dont have a hair band on my wrist. "Wait right here i mean come in" I said then i realized my face was red. He laughed "Ok" He said " I still need to do my hair so follow me i guess" i said to him. We up to my room. I brushed my hair then straighted it really fast. "Sorry i'm taking so long" I said. "Don't be i came early" He said then smiled. Then i took a bobby pin from the bathroom and pinned a peice of my hair to the side. "Ok i'm ready how do i look" I said and twirled around in a circle and fell on my butt. "You looked great until you fell on your butt just kidding you still look great" he told me then i he got up to help me up. I took his hand then pulled him down with me. We both broke out laughing.  
"Ok so what do you want to do Poppi" He asked me but i zoned out because i just love the way his lips move when he says my name and he just said i looked cute "POPPI" he said clapping in my face "W-w-what" I said "You were checking me out werent you" he said " No no no i wasn't you know i like Lance" i said to make him jealous "Anyway what should we do" he asked me in a low voice "i don't know maybe we could just go to the mall and walk around and stuff" i said "Sounds good lets go" he said "Let me just get a sweater or something" i told him " Ok wear the black one i told you i liked" He told me and winked

Soon we were downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to tell my mom where we were going. "Boyfriend" Collin coughed "Sorry i have a cold "Oh shut up" i started to walk away then Elliot followed me as grabbing my hand.

Soon we were in the car "So wheres Grant and Damian" He asked. They are my older brothers. "Well Grant is with his girlfriend Briget and Damian is at a party or something i think" i told him "Oh so how do you like this Briget girl" He asked me "To be honest i dont like her she is rude and abnoxious and i dont know what Grant sees in her" I say "Yeah so i think i failed the science test yesterday" he tells me. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Him in his shorts and his white shirt that fits him so well and his purple jacket and the way he pushed his hair back when hes driving. "Hello Earth to Poppi" he stares at me. "Oh and the way his eyes sparkle" I say out loud then cover my mouth really fast "What" He asked while he lets out a small laugh "Oh i am erm writing a song and that is a perfect lyric" i lie to him " Oh i didnt know you were into that kind of thing" he tells me " i'm not" i tell him. Then he stares at me "Poppi something about you changed" he tell me while letting out another laugh. "And whats that" i asked him "You checking me out lieing saying your writing a song Poppi tell me whats going on" he tells me " I-I-I-I" i start off saying but then i just shut my mouth "You what" He asked "Uhmm i am afraid i cant tell you what is going on i am truly sorry" i say. He openes his mouth but then he doesnt finish because he pulled into the parking lot. We get out.

And we see somone we do not want to see Jess and Bennett. They walk up to us "Oh if it isnt -" Jess starts but we just walk away because we dont want to hear her. "Why can't they just leave us alone" I say loud enough for them to hear "They are just jealous because were a better couple and were not even dating then they are" he also says loud enough for them to hear Then we brake out in to laughter.

Then we get inside and i see this purse i been dieing to get. I take a picture and send it to Carson. She says woah you went to the mall anyway you have to buy that purse for me. I say hell nah this purse for me. She send hahaha i know im not even into that kind of thing. I send i say ahahah i know. "Who you texting" Elliot asked me Omg i totally forgot he was here. "Carson" I tell him "Oh" He says. I look at the price on the purse its 100 dollars. "Who in gods name buys a 100 dollar purse" I hold up my purse "This is like 5 dollars" i say " You and your girl stuff" Elliot says. I pull up my shorts until i see Lance "Everyone is at the mall today" I say "What do you mean" hey asked me. I point to Lance and wave to him. He is starting to walk over here. Even tho i don't like him i got to make it believeable. "Oh great" i could here Elliot say under his breath but i ignore him. I hug Lance but i look over to Elliot to see what his expression is. "Hey Popster" He gave me that nickname a while ago. "Hey Lance" i said. He looked over at Elliot then his smile faded. I rolled my eyes. Then there was a silence. "Hey Lance" Elliot broke the silence. "Hey man" i could tell he didnt want to talk to him so i said "Well me and Elliot have shopping to do" then grabbed his hand and walked away. "Why did you do that" He asked me. "I saw the way he was looking at you and i know you did too Elliot you are my bestfriend i am not going to let anyone just look at you like that" i said "Oh i think i am crying" He pretended to whip a tear from his eye "Oh shut up " i said while hitting his arm. Then i realized we were still holding hands i didnt let ago until he did. I brought my hand up to make sure my bobby pins were still in place. "Well want to get a bite to eat" he asked "Sure maybe just a smoothie im not really that hungry" i said "Yeah same" he said. After that we got smoothies and we took random pictures of each other and just walked in stores puting on random clothes and stuff for like 5 hours. "It's getting kind of late " I say "yeah maybe i should get you home" he says. So i take the first move and walk away to grab the door. "This was really fun Poppi" he says. "I wouldn't of come if it wasn't going to be fun" i say and laugh.

Soon we were in the car again. I just stared at him driving. Then we pulled up in my drive way. And he stared at him and i couldn't help myself and i kissed his cheek and got out then waved to him.

I opened my door and saw my dad and gave him a hug. "Hi dad" i said "Hi sweetie where have you been all day" he asked "At the mall with Elliot" i say "You mean at the mall with your boyfriend" Collin Grant, and Damian all said at the same time. "HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND." I say "Ok ok ok enough tormenting your sister and her love life" My Mom said while holding dinner. "Anyway DINNERS READY"

After dinner i called Elliot.  
"Hey" i say  
"Hi" he says  
"Hello" i say  
"Hey" i say  
"Hi" he says  
"Ok ok enough today was really fun" i say  
"No duh" he says  
"Meow fiesty" i say  
He chuckles i love the way he chuckles and laughs and smiles  
"I love everything about him" not again i blerted out "Pretend i never said that" i say  
He laughs and says "Is that another lyrics in your song "  
"Maybe" I say  
"k" he says  
"Soo what you up to" i say  
"Oh nutin just eatin a cupcake" he says  
"WHAT!" I say  
"I am eating -"  
"I know i know i heard you i will be over in 5 minutes i want a cupcake" i say  
He laughs ok "see you in a sec i guess" But i already hung up. I told my dad and he said be back in 1 hr MAX.  
I run over to his house and knock on the door even when he opens it and i knocked on his head.

"OUCH!" he shouts "Sorry" i say as i rub his head."Come in come in" he says. "WHERE DA CUPCAKE DIS BOUT TO GET REAL" i whisper scream. "Foll0w me they are in my room you are definitly the only person i know that would go to someones house in the middle of the night for a cupcake" he says. I run upstairs and i am in his room before him. I take one and i eat it in like 2 seconds. "they are red velvet yay" i say. "I know i am aware" He laughs then i laugh then there is a silence. " Poppi" he says " Yeah" i say "Your in your pajamas" he says "So dont act like you never seen me in my pajamas before" i say " I havent" he says " Yes you have that one time you slept over because you forgot your key and your parents were 0ut of town wait no that was Carson ok how about the time we had a field trip and we were nevermind that was uhm what was his name " i say while hiting my head "Scott no Jaden i think then yeah first thing for everything" i say "Yeah first thing for everything" he says. Then we just start laughing and telling jokes and listening to weird songs and doing weird dances and just having fun. "I think i need to go now its getting late" i say " Aww Poppiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" He says holding the i for awhile. I walk to the door but he grabs my arm and hugs me and kisses the top of my head, "Bye Popcycle" Thats his nickname he calls me sometimes but not always. "Bye Elliphent" i say " is that a fat joke" He says. I laugh then run out the door but he catches me and starts tickling me. "Is that a fat joke" he asks again. "No" I say between a laugh. Hes lets go then opens his arms for a bear hug i just hit him on the shoulder and say "Bye i have to go like now" because is sware just one more second and i would of kissed him or did something stupid. "Whats the rush" he asks "Well uhm my dad said i had to be home in a hour and its been like almost a hour so i should go see you tomorrow maybe bye" I say as i give him and hug then rush downstairs i can see his face shocked.

The next day i wake up and go downstairs and see fench toast MY FAVORITE FOOD! "DO I SMELL FRENCH TOAST" I scream. "Yes poppi" My brother Grant said "Heard you went to Elliots house for cupcakes last night are you sure you didnt do anythign else besides eat cupcakes" My other brother Damian said "Shut up damian" i say as i punch his shoulder. "I hate 1 cupcake then left" i say "Ok ok whatever you say" both Grant and Damion say.

After that Elliot and i decied we would go to the park and act like 3 year olds. So i slip on a red polo shirt and another pair of jean shorts and red foot flops. Then i walked to the park.  
"Hey" i say as i get onto a swing. "My sister told me she hates you last night" Elliot said and i was kinda shocked "Did she have a reason" i asked "Yea she said you were abnoxious and she said i should stop hanging out with a girl and start hanging with some guys" he says "So are you going to stop hanging out with me" i ask trying to hold back the tears if he says yes "No shes my sister not my mom Poppi you are my bestfriend i wont let anything get between us" he says. I smile and start crying "Woah Poppi are you crying" He asked "Mhm" i manage to say "Why Poppi why" he asked "Because i dont know what i would do without you" i say "Your not going to loose me i promise" he says. I was going to say something but then someone came to the park Jada i hate her so much she wear a friken see threw shirt all i can see is her pink bra and her shorts are way to short and shes wearing boots in summer. "Hey Elliot" She says as putting her sunglasses on her head and chewing her gum way to fast. "Hey Jada looking good" He says i just want to barf when he says that so i just get off the swing and sit on the bench instead and call Carson. "Guess who came to the park while i was hanging out with Elliot" i say "Jade shes knows you like him" she says "Yeah i know brb" i say. I realize that Jada took my swing so i sit on Elliots lap instead and whisper in his ear "Hey Elliot you remember when you said nothing would get between us but shes kinda getting between us" i say "It will only be a minute longer ok" he says " fine im sitting on the bench bye" i say. Then i pull out my phone "Back are you still there omg i just told Elliot that i didnt want jada to be here but he said it will only be a minute long errgg you know what i am just leaving" i say as i try to hold back the tears " Yeah you should he is not a good friend" Carson says while i go back to the swing to get my jacket "Brb Carson". "Uhmm Jada i think i left my jacket here so can you like move thanks" i say "Oh yeah sure thing " She says as she gets up and rolls her eyes. "Thanks" i say as i grab my jacket and i put a fake smile on my face. "Oh and Elliot i got to go so bye" i say as i walk away he didnt even say hi he just focused on Jada "Carson you still there he didnt even say bye i t0ld him i was leaving he didnt even say bye or anything" i say "What a jerk im going to ignore him tomorrow you should too" she says "trust me i will" i say

Later that night Elliot tried to call me but i ignored all of his calls. I just went to bed nothing really special happened.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and it was Elliots voice singing wake up wake up wake up POPPI wake up wake up Beautiful Poppi sweetie its time to get up. I laugh because he is a horrible singer i get up and put on some dark blue skinny jeans a baby blue shirt and blue hightops. I brush my hair and just put it into a ponytail. I put on a little make up but not much. Then put on my contacts. Then I go downstairs and get my pink backpack and leave to go to school normally Elliot takes me to school but since im mad at him i asked my Damian to take my instead and he was already waiting outside. "Finally" He says "Sorry" I say as i get into the front seat of the car.

I get to school and see Elliot so i go the oppsiote way to aviode him. I see lance so i give him a hug to see if this make Elliot jealous. "Hey Lance" i say and smile "Hey Poppi why arent you hanging out with Elliot" He asks "Well i am mad at him he is a jerk" i say as i run my fingers through my ponytail "Why is that" he asks "Well first off he know i dont like Jada but he hangs out with her while WE were suppose to hang out and he ignored me and when i started crying he didnt even care " I know i told a lie but i really didnt care "Dont mind him Poppi hes a jerk you shouldnt even be hanging out with him anyway you too nice beautiful cool and many other things" he says as running his fingers through mine "Aww Lance thanks that really cheered me up your a good friend" i say then i realize Elliot comming over "Oh no hide me i say while running behind Lance "Lance move i got to talk to Poppi" he says "She doesnt want to talk you right now" he says Elliot pops his head behind his shoulder and looks at me in the eye "No lance its fine" i say "What do you want Elliot " I say while crossing my arms "Why have you been ignoreing me all last night and day " he asks "You know-" I start to say but Jada walks up in her dark skinny jeans and a abercrombie and fitch shirt "Hey babe" She says while giving him a peck on the cheek. "Babe?" i say as i roll my eyes and walk away " Poppi wait" I could hear him but ignored it and kept walking "Poppi you ok" Lance asked "Mhm im fine" i say as i run away and wipe a tear off my face. I run into Carson "Woah Poppi wrong" she says while she stopped me "She got him she won Jada got him Jada won" i say She pulls me into a hug its ok its ok she says as she rubs my head she wont have him for long once he realises how she really is" Carson says "Its not fair"i say "Whats not fair" Elliot says behind me "I dont want to talk to you go away" i say "Why Poppi why what in gods name did i do that would make you hate me tell me i have no idea Poppi" He says "Your dating Jada" i whisper "What" he says "You heard me your dating jada she has been making ym life misserable for years and now your dating her and im not sure if you noticed but i dont like Lance i like you i like going over to your house in the middle of the night for cupcakes i like when you push me on the swing i like when we go to the mall and try out differrent outfits for fun i like when you kiss me on the head or the cheek and i love you" i practully scream "Poppi trust me i had no idea Jada was making your life misserable maybe you should of told me i am not a mind reader and i am sorry i feel the same way i only dated Jada to make you jealous" he says "What i dont know what to say" i say "Dont say anything just kiss me" Elliot says. I run up to Elliot and kiss his beautiful lips and i sware it felt so magical i loved it until somebody aka Jada had to ruin the moment "Elliot what the hell your cheating on me" Jada screams "Oh yeah Jada its over" Elliot says then kisses me again. Too Be Continued


End file.
